


舍瓦的鸡儿还好么（六）

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 舍卡托3P 托妞大佬AU各种道具play。。。谁知道为什么一个PWP会有这么长本章有绳子和秋千心不在焉的男人终于有了性趣~





	舍瓦的鸡儿还好么（六）

（六）  
“现在游戏结束了，我们来开始比赛，三局两胜。同学们，看到那匹小木马了么？”与之前的彩虹小马不同，这匹塑料马是电动的，马身下边之电动的弹簧，舍瓦打开电钮，小马疯狂的上下左右晃动起来，小马上边伸出橡胶的触须，不同于一般这样的木马玩具总喜欢使用的巨大的假阳具，这匹小马上边伸出的是三根小而尖的道具，打开开关以后时而立着疯狂旋转，时而戳向不同的方向，最可怕的还是三根集中于，以一种缝纫机般的力度和速度冲刺一点，“这是输了游戏的人的奖励，我向来是鼓励性教学，你们都会有所收获，这个很爽的，如果你们的肠子没有被捅破的话。”

“现在还是第一局，比较简单的游戏，拔河。”舍瓦拿出了一根拔河绳，绳子的两头连了两枚圆头有螺纹的金属肛塞，“有些娇嫩的小手拔河用上劲儿虎口就磨破了，希望你们的肠子没有那么娇嫩。你们可以选择，舔一舔，做一点润滑。”卡托二人都不敢舔金属的肛塞，因为那会使金属变得更滑，他们只能舔绳子，麻绳真的又硬又粗，还带着一点土腥味，即使对舌头来说都太粗糙。。。但是为了让拔河容易一点，卡托都只能努力把绳子吃进身体，在肛塞正好压着前列腺的时候瓦瓦就阻止了卡托继续往身体里放绳子，他可不想看他们表演用肠子吃绳子，瓦瓦另外去了两根鱼线，将二人的丁丁仔细勒紧，也连在一起，让二人在拔河的时候，下身又多了一重折磨。

卡卡和托妞趴在黑色大理石的台面上，舍瓦一声令下，卡托都收紧菊花，撅着两个白嫩的水蜜桃努力向前爬去，爬了一俩步，就感觉粗粝的绳子从穴口里滑出，鱼线拉扯着性器，勒的隐隐疼痛。二人觉得不对，无论怎样收缩菊穴，却很难把绳子再吃进身体里，一时不知怎么办，只能先呆在原地腰上腰腹紧绷，互相较劲。可是谁的肌肉绷得久了，都会酸痛，所以这场游戏更多的变成了一种心理上的较量，趁对方松懈，或者试图将绳子吃入体内时突然发力。舍瓦对他们俩的僵持感到不满，他想看到的是那根粗糙的麻绳在两个白里透粉的水蜜桃操弄的情景，看蜜穴全力挽留绳子而不能，穴口被磨得红肿出血，没想到他俩到会偷懒，跪在那里谁也不动了。

舍瓦自有妙计，那两只肛塞是有震动模式的，他拿出那开关，突然一推，听卡卡和托妞尖叫而出。俩人不敢泄劲儿，只得加倍用力的夹着活动的肛塞，原来身后无论塞什么活动的玩具，他们二人受着就可以了，这一番却要拼命用肉壁夹着，几十秒之后，两个美人的皮肤上都起了一层细细密密·的薄汗，舍瓦还雪上加霜的用手捏两个已经很紧张的小可怜的屁股，“你们两个不要偷懒，骚穴连绳子都留不住，也不尽力，还贪吃肉棒，也不自己插插试试，看有没有人愿意在你们身子里浪费弹药。”

卡卡和托妞听了，不敢再叫了，闷头夹弄。卡卡心里觉得奇怪，舍瓦原来在床上游戏时，很少说重话，挑逗时更多是夸他们身子美味，这次说的嫌弃，估计是真的有了几分怨气，才想出了这样完全不爽的玩法折腾他们。这样一直僵持下去，是想等二人都坚持不住时，找个理由惩罚他们，想要赢得游戏，后穴再紧也难拖着一个全力挣扎的壮汉往前走，只有让托妞把持不住，泄了身自己才有可乘之机。想到这里，卡卡主动出击，忽然使了全力夹住绳子前后摆动腰肢，身体中的震动的铁棒随着动作上下翻滚，快感如潮，但是卡卡忍住，仔细听托妞的呻吟，来判断时机，时不时还改动频率和角度，为的就是让托妞措手不及。

果不其然，四轮猛攻之后，托妞高潮了，身子一软，跌倒在大理石台面上，趁机四肢并用向前爬去，托妞身体里的绳子连带肛塞都被拔出体外，只靠细细的鱼线拽着全身，充血的性器被拉到身后，痛的面色发白，眼泪直流，卡卡拖着他爬了几步，自己也支撑不住，瘫软在大理石的台面上，张着嘴喘气。舍瓦看着托妞的金发被汗湿透了，像一个破布娃娃一样躺在冰凉的大理石上，看他的表情知道他是真的怕了，却不像原来一样抱着他安慰一番，只把一把小刀扔给他，让他自己去解开因为勃起已经勒入肉里的鱼线。得不到一点怜惜的托妞缩在桌子角上，颤颤巍巍地用冰凉的刀刃贴着大腿开始自己割鱼线，阴毛被割的参差不齐，抬头看去，舍瓦正搂着卡卡亲吻爱抚，调笑着吸卡卡的胸乳。托雷斯自进入商场以来，顺风顺水，对自己的理念技术产品都极有自信，此时他早已忘记自己是金主，只觉得人生凄凉，自己一文不值，蜷缩在一边自怨自艾，不敢出声哭泣。

舍卡二人温存完了，舍瓦才把托妞从桌子上驱赶下来，带到第二个游戏，荡秋千。黑色的地毯上，摆了一架红色的秋千，秋千的座椅上有一个洞，从中伸出一根黑紫色的假阳具，不同于一般的橡胶玩具，这两根做的极真，上边青筋暴起，从尺寸到样子都与舍瓦胯下的猛兽别无二致。“你们不是想吃么？现在赏给你们吃，还不快去。”卡托二人赶紧跪趴在秋千架边上，对着那根假物，上下舔舐，辅以玉手撸动，时不时还吸根部头部，真的鸡儿看到假的有此等艳福都要羡慕，舍瓦很满意他们的顺从，疼痛和欲求不满会让渴望的身子顺从，“你们坐上去吧，这一局是比你们谁射的远，你们要选择合适的时机，一发冲天啊。”

这阳具的尺寸虽大，但是卡卡和托妞的身体早被它操熟了，并不感到害怕，所以一个一个爬上去，将那物深深吃在后穴里边，把阳具卡在座板前边的环里，直冲着前边。瓦瓦走过去，将二人的手拷在背后，双脚也用拷在一起，还不等二人反应，就一手一个，大力推了出去。二人一下飞出，身后的巨物猛的一插，身体前倒，因为双手无处把服，双腿被束无法调整平衡，差一点飞出去，回来舍瓦又是一推，秋千飞的更高，几个来回以后，秋千越来越高，越来越快，二人都吓得够呛。

“啊，不要，不要再推了，要飞出去了。。。”“太高了，不行了” 随着秋千，二人的身体忽前忽后，两个失去平衡的美人都吓得花容失色，只得努力咬紧后庭的玩具，让自己的身体不要飞出去，完全没有注意到他们已经把身下巨大的阴茎完全吃进体内了。舍瓦的巨龙是后庭难以容纳的，平时在干他们俩时不曾整根插入，硬塞丁丁是很疼的，舍瓦想，或许还真是低估了他们两个。秋千的速度越来越快，巨大的假阳具换着不同的角度在他们身体里横冲直撞，两人被吓得够呛，开始还不觉得，荡了几分钟之后，只觉得浑身燥热无力，又是要高潮的前兆，二人正又惊又怕的想在高速移动的秋千上高潮不知会怎样，这时舍瓦冰冷的鞭子不期而至，打在二人的脊背之上。

舍瓦站在他们身后随意挥舞着长鞭，打在肉体上上不断传出砰砰的声音，舍瓦忍不住越打越起劲儿，不得不承认在雪白的肌肤上留下红痕是一件让他沉醉的事，不过他用的是多股的鞭子，听着响，但是并不会打出血。卡托却变得更加害怕了，因为并不知道下一鞭会打在谁身上，会打在哪个部位，在高速运动之下，力度被放大，一阵的鞭打，会让他们疼的抽搐，大大增加了掉下秋千的可能性，两个人摸不准舍瓦的想法，只能不断地求饶。“你们两个从来听不进去我的话，也不努力，我告诉你们了，射出去。”舍瓦想对他们两个要是真的完全执行游戏的规则，早打的半死了。

卡卡和托妞这才想起了这场“游戏”的目的，两个人只得稍稍放松死死的咬着假阳具的菊花，很小幅度的挺腰收腰，对着一个环做活塞运动，好在两个人刚才就已经被震动肛塞弄得很性奋了，又好好吃了一会儿假阳具，只要他们努力摩擦，没多一会儿，高潮就来临了。因为这是他们今天的第一次高潮，喷涌而出的精液淅淅沥沥的射了几秒，在黑色的地毯上稀稀拉拉的留下很长的痕迹。两个人双股战战的从终于停下的秋千上跌坐在地毯上，双手双脚还捆在一起，不用舍瓦发话，他们就努力调整身体，在地毯上跪好，等着舍瓦的裁决他们的命运。

“两个废物”舍瓦说着拿鞭子抽在他们的脸上，“这一局没有胜利者，看来你们今天要一起受罚了。先去清理干净。”卡托爬过去，把脸贴在地毯上，伸出舌头，沿着自己的痕迹仔细的舔净。舍瓦看着两个白花花的肉体在黑色的地毯上蠕动，想着下一步怎么做，他可以结束这场游戏，趁他们俩刚射完精，身体敏感的时候，打一顿然后在黑暗中稍微吊他们一会儿，他们刚才就已经受到了惊吓，加上肉体上的暴力，和放置带来的精神上的冷暴力，他们今天肯定会乖巧的听话，没准明天也会老实。但是现在舍瓦更想把这场游戏继续下去，因为看着两个小穴经过两轮游戏的蹂躏，已经被操开了，这会儿正微微张开，他今天第一次从心里想操他们的屁股，下身巨龙蠢蠢欲动。


End file.
